The present invention relates to a damper for a string instrument.
String instruments, such as guitars, ukeleles, mandolins, mandocellos and banjos, have been used for playing music from old times. Such a string instrument comprises a plurality of strings for vibrating to produce a sound of a desired pitch and tone when touched by a finger of a player, and a resonant body having a sound board provided with a sound hole for amplifying the sound produced from the strings.
Needless to say, the player of the string instrument must practice on his instrument over and over again with the aim to becoming a skilled musician. However, in this practical training, loud sounds are produced from these string instruments, which cause a nuisance to the neighbors. In order to relieve the neighbors of the nuisance caused by such loud sounds, the player shall endeavor not to produce loud sounds in his practical training. For this reason, a handy and yet practically serviceable damper for the aforementioned popular string instruments is highly desired. Until now, however, such a damper for the popular string instruments has not been commercially available.